


No Longer A Little Boy

by IcePrincesChan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Divergence, Marineford, Reunion, Yasopp POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: Yasopp meets his son, just as the Strawhat pirates prepare to pull away from Marineford...





	No Longer A Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativePersonality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativePersonality/gifts).



> I have been toying with this scene for some time. I just wanna get into Yasopp's head in that moment- meeting his son after twelve years of separation.
> 
> To my friend NegativePersonality,  
> I miss you.

He couldn't believe his eyes. The boy--his boy, looked back at him with eyes just like his, but also, hers: dark, gleaming pools that promised all kinds of mischief. And it was easy, loosing himself in their familiar blackness and flying back in memories to a time where she was his constant companion - but he stopped himself and anchored his mind to this moment, focusing on the tangible legacy they both created, standing in front of him. And--

"Did you want something, pirate-san?"

And it was so very painful looking back at him without seeing her in his black hair and looser waves and lighter skin and brighter eyes. And the nose, that silly thing that he always teased her about. A perfect combination of the two of them. Something that thy could look at and call their own- their son--

"Hey, you called my name, right?," and then,"Well, if you need nothing, I better go back to my crew. They are waiting for me."

And the words flew out from between his suddenly dry lips before he could trap them, wanting to hear more of that voice he hadn't heard in years- albeit a softer, younger version of it still call him on lonely nights: Papa, Hello and Play; words that he could never forget, the only reminder of the man he used to be, of the man he left behind and the family he could no longer go back to- and maybe he should let them go, these old memories, now that he have new ones to replace them with. But his heart has never chosen the easier path, and how could he, when every single one of these old snippets contains one thing or another of Her- but, he has always been romantic at heart, and the promise of her love and her laugh and her eyes is what keeps him sane in this world. And looking at the young man in front of him- no longer his little baby boy- is enough to makr him want to go back running into her arms; so he looks up and says the one thing that he could afford without giving himself away and putting his son- and Her- in more danger...

"Think you're any good with that," and he jerked his head toward the slingshot at his son's hand, a cocky grin stretching over his mouth- and it has always been his forte, prentending that nothing was amiss while the world around him, and in him, crumbled down...

"Damn good, old man!", no longer Pirate-San, huh. He had her temper and his fool language, hers was more proper and helluva more cutting than any swear word could ever manage.

And here it comes, the offer, because if the kid was anything like them, he would never back down from a challenge, especially when having time to prepare for it, "Then, I guess I'll see you in the New World. Think your claim could hold on until then?"

And he knows the words before they tumbled from his son's mouth, having said them time and time again during his years on the sea...

 

"You bet!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments!


End file.
